Websites such as “The Internet Movie Database” (IMDB) enables users to retrieve information online relating to shows, cast members, production crew personnel, video games, and most recently, fictional characters featured in visual entertainment media. The IMDB website consists of one of the largest accumulations of data about films, television programs, direct-to-video products, and video games, reaching back to each medium's respective beginning. In many cases, the information goes beyond simple title and crew credit, but also includes data on uncredited personnel, production and distribution companies, plot summaries, memorable quotes, awards, reviews, box office performance, filming locations, technical specs, promotional content, trivia, and links to official and other websites. Furthermore, the IMDB tracks titles in production, including major announced projects still in development.
The database also houses filmographies for cast and crew members identified in listed titles. Filmographies include biographical details, awards listings, external links, and information about other professional work not covered by title entries in the database such as theatrical and commercial advertising appearances.
However, currently, this type of information is not readily available to a user while viewing a television program and/or while channel surfing an electronic programming guide on a set top box. Accordingly, certain of the disclosed embodiments provide a system and method for providing enhanced entertainment data about a television program and/or actor to a user via a set top box.